


Pray

by janusrome



Series: Beside and Beyond [5]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, M/M, Self-Loathing, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric最後的日子。內容差不多是影集#208 "Timebomb"和#209 "I Will Rise Up"。（字數：約5,500）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray

發生了什麼事，其實他都一清二楚。只不過，他選擇的是順從、妥協、沈默，以及……放棄生命。

那個金髮女孩的眼裡盡是驚恐和驚懼和驚喜，她怔怔望向他，看著他像是折斷牙籤一樣把那名準強暴犯的脖子折斷，並且將那具體型達他的兩倍甚至是三倍的屍體隨意往地上一丟。

在他的面前，所有的生命皆是如此脆弱不堪；而他，總是孤獨傲視這一切。

「Godric？」她遲疑問著。

他冷淡地看著那個女孩，「妳不應該來這裡。」他說，而他瞭解到，原本單純的事情開始變得複雜。

接著，他感覺到Eric——他的血脈，他的孩子。這個女孩當然是Eric派來找他的，而Godric知道自己原本的計畫已經破局。

他的孩子來到他的面前，臉上的表情一如每一次他看到Godric時的神色——十足的震驚，混雜著景仰和傾慕。

Eric屈膝跪在Godric的面前。

他原以為自己早已心如止水，可以平靜甚至麻木面對包括死亡的一切，但在這個瞬間，他想起了過去千年裡每一個和Eric共度的夜晚。

從這一刻開始，事情的發展與他所願南轅北轍——不是邁向美好的終局，而是每況愈下直抵生命的終點。

※　※　※

他站在滿目瘡痍之中，任憑慘叫、哭喊和呻吟鑽進他的耳朵，以及硝煙味、血腥味混著燒焦肉塊的氣味充斥著他的鼻腔。

那個身上纏著銀鍊綁著炸彈的人類只不過是個大男孩，一個如此年輕的生命就此結束，只因為一個懦弱狂人的煽動、灌輸扭曲的善惡觀念。

Godric沒有想到——或許吸血鬼們都不曾想過——竟然會有自殺式的攻擊針對他們而來。那代表的是即使死亡也無法化解的仇恨，也是居於絕對劣勢者試圖以生命換取敵方（或甚至只是屬於該群體的無辜個體）傷亡的行徑。

沒有任何人應該死於這場災難、這場他原本可以阻止或是避免的慘劇。

他闔上雙眼，無能為力的無奈令他感到無比倦怠。

在此之前，他就已經 _ 看到了 _ 這種可能性。儘管時間的推進是單方向且不可逆轉的，一如所有發生的事情與文字記錄下的歷史。但，相似的事件似乎總會一再上演。

今日的世界和兩千年前的世界截然不同，不論是精神層次的文化思想，還是物質層次的科技工藝。然而，造成這個世界改變的幾乎是「人類」，而人類也隨著這個世界改變（儘管有些本質仍保留不變），但是吸血鬼幾乎沒有任何的變化——如同稍早他對Eric所說的，他們僅只是變得更加殘忍而已。

四年前的「公開出棺」是一個天翻地覆的改變。掌權者靠著公關手腕試圖爭取人類的認同，但是他們塑造出來的無害吸血鬼形象和實際上吸血鬼的行為或是天性大相徑庭。人類若非盲目仇恨吸血鬼，就是盲目迷戀吸血鬼；而吸血鬼，若不是帶著優越感玩弄那些仇視吸血鬼的人類，就是帶著優越感玩弄那些迷戀吸血鬼的人類。

這些行徑令他作嘔。

難怪人類會憎恨吸血鬼。

難怪那顆人肉炸彈會引爆。

※　※　※

等到所有的人都已在飯店安置妥當，雖然陽光無法穿透牆壁、深色玻璃和厚重窗簾進入建築物，但Godric知道東方的天空已經泛起魚肚白。

「Godric，你需要體力面對接下來的事。」Eric少見地對他展現頑強的態度。這是今夜第二次Eric要求Godric進食——這也是Eric展現關心的方式。他逕自拿出儲藏櫃裡的真血牌人造血，放進微波爐裡面加熱，然後遞到Godric的面前，盯著Godric喝下那些沒有味道僅能果腹的液體。

如果Godric是人類，他可能會被診斷出罹患進食障礙的精神疾病——但他不是人類，而是吸血鬼，一個疑似罹患厭食症的吸血鬼。

難喝的液體並未挑起他渴望鮮血的欲望，也沒能讓他疲憊的身心得到能量。

Eric把他手裡的空瓶拿走，換上另外一只溫熱的玻璃瓶，並且望著他飲下第二瓶人造血。他應該要知道人造血的味道有多難以入口，但他只是食不知味。

當Eric再度把他的手中把空瓶拿走時，Godric抬起眼，看到渾身髒污的Eric，這個景象提醒了他今夜的千鈞一髮。

「留下來。」Godric輕聲說。

Eric露出些許詫異的神色，但他只是頷首。

前所未有的倦怠感席捲而來，他的軀體仍有行動的能力，但是他的心靈卻幾乎停止運作。Godric沒有再說任何的話，他只是領著Eric走進浴室，不發一語脫下Eric身上那件沾附乾涸血漬和土石碎屑的破爛背心。

Eric疲倦的雙眼裡閃現受寵若驚的神采。Godric不禁回以微微一笑。不論他做的事情再怎麼微不足道，Eric總會心懷感激看著他。

他脫掉Eric的長褲，讓他坐在浴缸邊緣。他打開蓮蓬頭——曾幾何時用水這麼方便，不必走到河邊取水或是去水井汲水，需要的就只是打開水龍頭？——調整水流的溫度。雖然他們的皮膚對溫度的感覺不怎麼敏銳，但是碰到冷水依舊會起雞皮疙瘩。

Godric脫下身上那套毀損程度遠不及Eric的衣服但也沾有血污的長袖衣物，隨手把灰色的衣服往地上一丟，落在Eric的黑色衣物推之上。

Godric用溫水沖洗掉Eric身上的塵土和血塊。Eric已經累到睜不開眼，他把頭靠在Godric的胸口，任由Godric的手將他頭髮上凝固的血塊搓洗乾淨。

他死的時候還太過年輕，沒有留下人類的子嗣——直到千年前他與Eric相遇，Godric才終於體會「養育」是怎麼一回事。

儘管他的觸碰沒有蘊含半點情慾的意味，而且這個多事的夜晚令他們早已疲憊不堪，但Eric依舊因為這些如同愛撫般的碰觸開始感到興奮。他看了一眼Eric半勃起的性器，Eric有一點不好意思地別開頭。

他伸出手摸著Eric臉頰的鬍渣，很久以前他曾經好奇自己若長鬍子是什麼感覺，但是他永遠都不會有機會知道。

等到兩人身上的血污與塵土都被水流帶走之後，Godric拿起一旁的浴巾，替半睡半醒的Eric擦乾身體。如果Eric再年輕個幾百歲，此時他應該早已睡得不省人事了。

Godric毫不費力地半扶半扛把意識不清的Eric放到床上，扯開薄毯蓋住他們兩人。他闔上雙眼，幾乎在那個瞬間入睡。

太陽西沉之後，先醒過來的是Godric。

他轉過頭，Eric幾乎在同時睜開雙眼。

他從來就不值得Eric用看著神祇的眼神看著他。

千年之前，隻身漫遊於黑暗中的他，某個夜裡他的注意力無意間被一名浴血奮戰的維京人戰士吸引。那個維京人有某種令他目不轉睛的特質，因此，在戰士重傷臨死之際，Godric忍不住來到他的面前。即使瀕死的Eric已經動彈不得，但他仍出言威脅要殺掉Godric。他眼裡的無畏無懼和嘲諷令Godric覺得很有趣，而在那個瞬間他下定決心要轉化Eric。

那不是什麼高尚的情懷，就只是覺得好玩而已，就像一個小孩看到新奇的事物想要把那個東西留在自己的身邊罷了。

然而，一旦血液的連結建立起來之後，一切都轉變了。

他的世界不再只是Godric，而是Godric和Eric。

在他第一次和Eric分離之後，Godric發現他再也回不去那個孤身遊蕩在每一個黑夜裡的自己了。

透過血液連結，他遠遠跟在Eric的身後，既是想要確認單飛的子嗣安然無恙，同是也是……不想要孤單。沒想到，那個舉動卻意外救了Eric一命。在那之後Godric不願意再離開對方，一直到五百年後他們巧遇Sophie-Anne。

在距今五百多年前，促使Godric下定決心再次和Eric分離的真正原因，在於Eric與Sophie-Anne的年齡相近，但Sophie-Anne展現出來的風範與Eric截然不同——這讓Godric忍不住想到，如果不是他一直把Eric帶在身邊，已經五百歲的Eric可能已經是如同領袖般的吸血鬼，而不是像Andre一樣唯唯諾諾跟在自己的造物主身旁。

看到今日的Eric多麼的耀眼，Godric知道當年毅然決然的分離決定是正確的。每當Eric站在他的身旁，Eric總會收起自己的氣燄。或許是他不想壓過Godric，或許是出自於別的原因。

「Godric？」Eric的語氣裡仍帶有前一晚的擔憂。「除了昨天的人造血，你上次進食到底是什麼時候？」他不死心又問。

Godric沒有回答。

不是他不願意回答，而是他自己也想不起來。

太過疲倦因此對「進食」感到意興闌珊，這個現象該怎麼對嗜血為本能衝動的吸血鬼解釋？

看到Eric憂心忡忡的模樣，Godric湊了上去， 讓自己冰涼的嘴唇貼上Eric冰涼的額頭。他感覺到Eric顫抖，但是他……除了依稀的不捨之外沒有其他的感覺。

※　※　※

那個被他搭救的金髮女孩一出現在房間裡，他立刻感應到她的體內有Eric的血液。然而，她卻坐在另一名吸血鬼的身邊。

Nan，那個公關濃妝艷抹的吸血鬼電台女主播，掌權集團的一員。在她身上飄散的香水味之下隱約聞得到人類鮮血的氣味。這些聲稱自己只喝人造血的「主流派吸血鬼」通常都不是這麼回事。

Godric只覺得更加疲累，他希望一切能夠到此為止。

她那尖酸刻薄抨擊Godric的言詞並未挑起任何他的情緒反應，反倒是Eric勃然大怒，大聲反擊甚至衝動地站起身。他的副手，拉丁女孩Isabel，使出全身的力量也擋不住這位高大的維京吸血鬼——唯一的約束力則是來自身為造物主的Godric唸出了他的名字制止了他。

_ 是不是自己在場的時候，Eric比較容易失控？ _ Godric想著， _ 還是因為他累到不想反駁任何的指控所以Eric只好跳出來捍衛他？ _

他真的累了。活了兩千年發現自己如此無力。他不覺得自己還有力量度過一個又一個的無盡黑夜。

曾經，他是真心誠意付出努力，試圖讓吸血鬼能與人類共存；但，如今他已心灰意冷。

這是一個警訊，一個對立激化的警訊，但那些只重表面功夫的當權者竟然把這視為公關危機？

仇恨如同種子般被植入天真年輕人的體內，在惡毒的言語和偏激的態度灌溉之下發芽茁壯，日後想必會也傳遞給下一代。

他自願面向陽光——如果他的死亡可以換取那個牧師和他的信徒停止憎恨吸血鬼，完成他想替父親報仇的行徑，換取一個吸血鬼和人類和平共處的機會，那麼他有什麼理由不這麼做？

可是所有的人都把他當成瘋子。

或許他是真的瘋了。

又或許他只是累了。

倦怠，疲憊，麻木。

還有，孤獨。

他的想法與其他吸血鬼背道而馳，沒人能瞭解他的信念——甚至連Eric都不瞭解。

然而，Eric是在場唯一瞭解到他的 _ 決心 _ 的人，因為Eric可以感覺到Godric的絕望和無盡的厭倦，而Godric也感應到Eric的憂慮和恐慌。

※　※　※

「Godric，求求你。」

他從來都沒有辦法抗拒眼淚。

他羨慕能夠流淚的人，因為他總是感到麻木。

「讓我走吧。」這不是命令，而是請求。

「那我跟你一起走。」Eric頑固地說。

Godric從來都沒有這麼慶幸自己從未給予Eric自由。這個動機源自於自私——他不願失去對Eric的掌控——但此時竟得以避免Eric跟隨他離開這個世界。

他用手指梳過Eric的頭髮，摸著他的頸子。這是最好的結局。至少Eric在這裡，他有機會向Eric道別。

曾經，他認為自己無所不能。在夜色中遊蕩的千年裡，擁有人類的智慧也擁有野獸的力量，Godric總是毫不猶豫殘殺人類、吸血鬼、或其他的超自然生物。有時候那只是進食的需求、有時候則是測試自己的能力、有時候單純是為了玩樂—— _ 那就只是因為他辦得到。 _

是Eric改變了他。

Eric的出現和他的質問一點一滴喚回Godric屬於人類的一面。 _ 沒有心跳沒有呼吸無法行走在陽光之下 _ ，千年的時間令Godric早已忘卻這是人類看待他的方式，直到Eric再度把那個念頭埋進他的腦袋。他早就不記得情感這種東西，那是他在Eric的身上找回來的。他不會讓任何生物或是任何力量傷害Eric，他的孩子，而這種保護子女的心情和自然界絕大多數的動物——包括他們的獵物：人類——沒有任何差異。

在生命的本質上，人類與吸血鬼截然不同；但是情感上，可能相去不遠。

他們不該抱持著看待劣等動物的方式看待人類，吸血鬼和人類……並沒有那麼不同。

Godric有足夠的時間思考這個問題，只是，他想得越多，他的觀念便與身邊的吸血鬼差距越大。

在晨曦中，他目送著他的維京戰士緩緩離開，這才發現那個身上有Eric血液的女孩也在屋頂。Godric略感詫異。他看到她握起Eric的手，「我會留下來陪他。」她說。

所以，她是來找他的，而不是找Eric？

他漠然地看著那個女孩走向他。她看起來很害怕——她為什麼要害怕？

「嘿，你知道，這麼做不是很聰明。」她試著打破沉默。

「我的思考方式已經不再像是吸血鬼了。」他說。

_ 被自己所屬的群體視為異類、失去立足之地。 _ 他不確定這個解釋對方能聽懂多少。他沒辦法把自己感受到的孤獨、乏力、不再屬於吸血鬼也不再屬於這個世界的心情表達出來。

「妳相信神嗎？祂會如何懲罰我？」

女孩猛搖頭，回答：「神從不施與懲罰，祂只會原諒。」

「我不值得。但我希望如此。」

「我們都是。」她回答。

他沒有那麼高尚，遠遠沒有。Eric視他為神祇，但他並不是，他從來就不是。

他的雙手葬送過數不清的生命，更遑論那對獠牙撕裂過多少獵物的皮肉和血管、把鮮血從另外一個生命狂飲而盡。

或許他曾經是「死神」，但他不是 神 ，而只是死亡的形體。

千年前他應許給予Eric生命，但在那之後，反倒是Eric讓他重新認識到生命是什麼。

Eric的存在猶如Godric的支柱——即便Eric本人沒有自覺。

但，儘管如此，他還是沒有力量繼續行走在這個世界上。

當Eric淚流滿面跪在他的面前時，Godric沒有動搖，也沒有感到眷戀，唯一的想法似乎只是……放心不下Eric。

「妳會照看Eric嗎？」

人類女孩困惑地瞪著Godric，看似不瞭解他的問題。

Godric不打算闡明。她的身上有Eric的血，血液之於吸血鬼的意義以及血液交換的意涵，遠遠超過人類所能想像的。

她擠出不自在的笑容，搖頭回答：「很難，你知道他是哪副德性。」

他笑了，因為她的直率，也因為他瞭解她所指的是什麼——Eric表面上那不可一世又傲視一切的模樣。

「我想，那大概是我的錯。」他淺笑著回答。如同人類的性格會受到養育自己的人影響，吸血鬼的個性有絕大部份受到其造物主的形塑。

女孩不以為然回道：「也許不是，Eric差不多就是那樣。」

這句話令Godric一怔。

他總認為Eric是孩子，卻沒意識到Eric早就是 _ 成人 _ 了。他一直以為自己離開Eric是為了讓Eric有獨當一面的機會，卻忽略了那只是他片面的看法，因為他總是用對待孩子的方式對待Eric，Eric在他眼裡永遠都是孩子——這是讓他產生自己非得離開不可的原因，但實際上Eric早就不需要他的照顧也早就不是孩子了。

皮膚的燒灼刺痛感把Godric喚回現實。

日出。

經過了兩千年的黑夜，他終於再度看到陽光。

身體的劇痛沒有帶給他任何的痛苦，他只感到平靜和釋懷。

女孩哭了——但他笑了，由衷地笑了。

人類的淚水，經過兩千年的歲月，在生命的盡頭竟然還有機會看到令他驚訝的東西。

由於全身的皮膚、肌肉和關節都遭到陽光的腐蝕，他步履蹣跚走向朝陽，脫下上衣。當藍色的火焰吞噬那他蒼白而古老的身軀時，他心中的喜悅與平靜遠遠超越了被火紋身的痛苦與死亡的恐懼。

他知道Eric在房間裡，坐在前一個白晝他們共枕的床上，或許仍流著眼淚。

他還知道Eric能感受到此刻他的心境。千年的情感與血液的連結，那是永遠切不斷的牽絆，不論生死。

他並沒有告訴Eric，兩人之間羈絆會讓他的一部份永遠存在Eric的體內，只要Eric的生命沒有抵達真正的終點，Godric就會跟Eric一起活著，直到永遠。

 


End file.
